Behind The Mask
by DA Whisper
Summary: Life after the war Every one has moved on after it all but Duo He was left alone with no one to lean on. Untill a masked man came along , a few email's and some coffee later Will Duo Love again? 1x?, 2x?, 3x4, 5xOC
1. Entry Ten

Journal Entry Ten

100199 .

5:04pm

It wasn't easy being who we were back then. It still isn't even to this day , Year's after the war. We seen so much did so many thing's that people are age back then shouldn't have ever seen or done. We should have been in school learning thing's doing thing's normal teenage kid's should have been doing. Yet we were fighting in a war. Taught from childhood to fight , To kill with out thinking. It was how we were trained. We were killer's in the making. We knew nothing of love and friendship. Funny isn't it? How we were fighting for peace , Yet knew nothing of the kind.

The five of us met combined our power and fought Nearly dying in every battle yet we lived all five of us. Sometime's I wonder if that was such a good thing. That's all we knew War and Death. And when the war ended and peace was finally brought forth , We didn't know how to live , where to go and if we'd ever be able to find happiness . Kinda sad really. I for one didn't wish to live on after the war. I was left alone to fend for myself find my own way. Though some of us did find something. Quatre and Trowa found something to hold onto , Each other. Wufie though through the years of war he grieved over the death of his wife he moved on afterward's with beleave it or not Hilda. They married a year or so after the war , And from what I've heard has had a child a boy no less they named him Chang Jon. Look's just like Wufie what a shame. Just joking. Heero is kinda a touchy subject for me. He disappeared right after the war. Said nothing just up and left. At first I thought he ran to Relena I thought he was in love with her. But come to find out he did not go to her. She's married now to a man named Jake Fairfield. She's head of the Peace Keepers Corp. And doing very well for herself. I talk to her every once in a while. She too has heard nothing from Heero. For about two year's I looked for any sign of him but after finding nothing I gave up. So here I am today My own boss I own a salvage yard two of them as a matter of fact one here on L2 and one on earth. I also house children with out family's. Either left alone or as a result of the war. My life is busy now I like it that way help's keep my mind off of thing's that are unsettling to one's mind and soul. It's my way to give back what I took away during the war.

As far as our Gundam's They have been dismantled and used for scrap metal. I was upset about that for a long time. We all had a bond to each our own Gundam's. But in the end it was just a Gundam and We had to let go.

I haven't married nor am I seeing any one. My heart belong's to some body Whom I will never see but will never give up hope. Im now 23 year's of age I still have a whole life ahead of me to hope. There's nothing wrong with that.

Well Im sorry but I half to cut this short. Im being made to go to my own birthday party.

As always Duo Maxwell


	2. BirthDay

A/N: I don't Own GundamWing , The only thing I claim is the Story Line

Behind The Mask

By: DarkAngel's Whisper

Chapter One

Birth Day

Duo walked through the door to Quatre's house with a smile on his face. He made his way to the Grand hall. And was greeted by a room full of people who were wearing mask's and were

laughing and enjoying themself's . As soon as he was spotted They all yelled out Happy Birth day Maxwell. He seen Quatre moving across the dance floor a smile on his face.

" Happy birthday " he said pulling down his own mask

" Do I get to wear a mask tonight ? " Duo joked

" You're the guest of Honor You wear this " Quatre said holding up a crown

Duo laughed and placed the crown on his head and let Quatre pull him over to Trowa and Wufei.

" Maxwell " Wufei greeted holding out his hand

" Chang " Duo said shaking his hand smiling ear to ear.

" 23 you old bat " Trowa joked

" Ha Ha very funny coming from somebody who's older than me " Duo stated smiling

Duo Enjoyed himself even though he thought he wouldn't. They all joked and laughed and drank a lot that night. But that wasn't all that happened that night either. It was after the cake had been brought out. Duo had thought somebody was gonna jump out of it. Something Trowa would come up with but it never happened. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He was standing with Trowa talking about something When a Masked man walked up to Duo and asked him to dance. It was probable the hundredth time some one had asked and each time he'd said no. But this time It was different. It was his voice the tone was deep yet calming almost. Before duo knew it he was dancing in the arm's of the masked man. Butterfly's were beating the wall's of his stomach.

They moved in sink with each other. Gracefully they danced . Not saying a word.

It wasn't un till They made eye contact that Duo's mind began to swim. He knew those eye's His body stiffened slightly. Just as he was about to say something the masked man took off.

Duo tried to keep up but it was no use. The man was faster then him. Duo found himself standing out side looking around aimlessly. Soon he returned back to the house and excused himself from the party. Though sad to see him leave Quatre and Trowa walked him out side and seen him off.

Duo walked back into his Apartment . He through down his jacket , keys and the crown from the party. He sat down on the sofa. Flipping the TV on he channel surfed for a while but his mind kept going back to the man he was dancing with. It didn't make since to him. First off Him being Gay wasn't an open thing. Only His closet's friend's knew he was gay. So how did that man know he was gay? Or he didn't and just took a chance? Or was it somebody he knew that knew he was? It wasn't Quatre or Trowa and Most differently not Wufei . So Who? Duo wouldn't let his mind even think about the fact that It might be Heero.

Yeah We had a thing back during the war. But It wasn't enough to keep him from leaving. So why would he come back now? No It wasn't Heero. Some body else has to be " Duo thought aloud and stood up to take a shower and go to bed.

The bathroom was filled with steam as Duo stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into his bedroom and pulled on a pair of boxer's and started brushing his long hair out , before braiding it. He pulled on a pair of socks and walked to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee before he hit the hay an old habit he picked up from Heero Years ago. He had a few before he went to bed and in his dream's he was once again dancing with the masked man.

He woke up to his phone ringing , he rolled over and hit it thinking it was his alarm clock but when it didn't stop ringing he opened his eye's and seen it was his phone and picked it up

" Hello " He answered in a very sleepy tone

" Hey Duo You awake? " Came a voice from the other end of the line

" No why what's up Danny " Duo asked sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed

" Did you enjoy you're self last night " Danny asked in a joking tone

" You just called to wake me up didn't you? " Duo asked smiling

" Yeah But hey its 9am You should already be up and ready for work " Danny stated as a matter of fact

" Its Sunday Im off...Coffee ready yet? " Duo asked making his way to the kitchen

" Yeah I'll be over after a while I gotta run to the store for my sister " Danny said hanging up

Duo held the phone to his ear a few moment's before setting the phone down and making himself a cup of coffee He sat at the table for a while before getting up to dress.

He didn't give the masked man much thought that morning It was as if it was just a dream to him. It wasn't un till he came back down to the kitchen and his phone was flashing . He picked it up and pushed the message button.

" Message one Sunday at 10:01 am Unknown Caller...Did you enjoy our dance last Night? ...End of message press one to listen ..." Duo hung up the phone and sat down in the chair shock written all over his face He didn't say anything it wasn't un till Danny walked through the door and saw Duo sitting there that Duo looked up

" What's up Duo? " Danny asked pouring himself a cup of coffee

Duo didn't say anything just stared at him

" Earth to Maxwell " Danny asked sitting down

" That guy I danced with last night called me " Duo said almost in a whisper

" The masked one? " Danny asked feeling stupid afterward's everybody was wearing mask's that night.

Duo smiled " Yeah the masked one "

" Way to go Maxwell I didn't know you gave him you're phone number " Danny said sipping his coffee

" I didn't after the dance he just walked away...I tried to follow but lost him in the crowd " Duo said shaking his head

" He must have gotten it from one of the guy's last night...I hardly think that one dance is gonna lead to him stalking you " Danny said smiling

" Shut up Danny You know damn well I wasn't suggesting that" Duo said frowning Danny held up his hands " Calm down puffy cheek's I was just playing " Danny said holding back laughter

Danny leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment

" Well do you have any idea's as to who it might be? It has to be somebody you know...Other wise if he did get it from the boy's they'd half to know him cause they wouldn't have given him the number " He asked

Duo laughed putting down his cup " You don't know Quatre well enough If he thought for one moment that this guy could get me out on a date he'd give him my phone number my e mail and anything else that he could contact me with." Duo said smiling

" well if you need to get laid that bad I know a guy who would love to get in between em' leg's " Danny said smiling ear to ear

Duo almost choked on his coffee " If you're talking about that guy on the corner I swear I'll shoot you " Duo joked

" Ah come on man He's kinda cute " Danny stated

" He's toothless you reject " Duo stated shaking his head

" Better to..." " Don't even think about saying it " Duo said cutting Danny off and glaring hatefully at his friend

Danny Laughed and stood up " I gotta run my sister's waiting for that crap I had to pick up for her" He said taking one last sip of his coffee

" Alright I'll see you this after noon " Duo said walking Danny to the door .

Duo sat in the living room watching the Sunday new's and drank the rest of the coffee. After awhile he got up and did some light house cleaning and then made his way to the store to pick up some groceries he was lacking in the kitchen. After returning and putting thing's away he sat down at the computer to check his mail.

Duo was surprised to see an email that was sent from the P.I. he spoke to awhile back he double clicked and began to read

" Dear Mr. Maxwell

Im sending you this email in regard's to you're request 6 or so months ago about a one named Heero Yuy. Thought coming by this information wasn't easy considering the lack of information you had to give. Im sorry to inform you that Two day's ago a body was found a male in his early 20's was found just out side of Tokyo. He was carrying an I.D. that stated he was Heero Yuy. I went to the address listed on the I.D. But it was a false address. It was a warehouse at the Tokyo bay. The photo's are being sent over to me and a pon arrival I will forward them to you , to verify that it is in fact Heero Yuy. You should get them with in two day's of this email

R. Hunt P.I.

Duo sat back in his chair. His chest felt like it had been ripped open. Tear's welled behind his eye's but never fell. He deleted the email and walked away from his computer.

He sat down on his bed and laid back. His mind blank . The pain in his chest growing with each breath he took. An hour or so went by . He just laid there staring at the wall. He didn't move till he heard his computer chimed " You got Mail " With out thinking he jumped up and walked over to it and sat down.

The email address was one he'd never seen before he clicked it and almost laughed

at what he read.

" Care to dance again? "

He sat there a moment his finger's settled on the key bored not sure as what he should reply.

" Sure When? "

He clicked the send button and waited with in seconds another email was in his mailbox

" Monday Night at the Christmas Ball "

" The Christmas ball ...I forgot all about that " Duo thought aloud

" What Time? And Where are we gonna meet at?"

He hit the send button his heart racing and for a moment he forgot all about the Email from His P.I.

" It start's at 7pm ... I wont be wearing a mask This time And I'll find you "

TBC


	3. Merry Christmas

I Know Duo's Birthday isn't near Christmas But I had to make it fit my story line so it is in this

Chapter Two

Merry Christmas

"Wow Duo , You look grate in that Tux." Danny said pulling at his jacket

Duo smiled looking at himself in the mirror

"My hair isn't working with me today? " Duo wined in a girly tone

Danny laughed pulling the door open " come on man We're going to be late "

" Yeah yeah im coming " Duo cried running the brush through his hair one more time He wanted to look his best tonight.

They got into the limo Quatre had rented for them and They were off

" So you got those photo's Mr. Hunt said he was gonna send huh? ...It wasn't Heero? " Danny asked shifting in his seat

Duo was relieved when He got an email from The P.I. That morning with the photo's of the young man whom he thought was Heero , But thankfully It wasn't him though he did kinda look like Heero .

" No it wasn't Heero Though I must say he could have passed as Heero." Duo stated

" So in other word's You're Mr. Masked man can still be him Ne? " Danny asked smiling

Duo Laughed " I hardly think so This isn't something Heero would do. He's a point man . He say's what's needed to be said and does what's needed to be done. He doesn't play game's and if you ask me This is one big ...sexy game " Duo said smiling.

" Yeah this is something you'd come up with " Danny joked

" Yeah im a sexy gamer " Duo laughed

The Band was playing softly , people were dancing slowly to the beat as Danny and Duo entered. Duo looked as if he were a school girl about to go on her first date he kept playing with his jacket and kept moving in place. His eye's darting from one person to the next. He was so nerves his palm's were sweating.

" Calm down Duo You look like you're about to pass out any minute." Danny said pulling Duo's hand's away from his jacket

" I can't What's gonna happen if he's a total dork? " Duo said once again pulling at the bottom of his jacket

" Duo please It's just a guy " Danny stated

" Danny you don't understand...I haven't felt this way since Heero. It's been 3 year's " Duo stated turning on his heel to make his way over to the wine

Danny followed smiling

" And how do you know this isn't Heero? ...Just because this doesn't seem like somen he would do doesn't mean it's not...You said so you're self it's been over three year's a lot could have changed with him " Danny stated sipping his wine

" Trust me Danny Heero's not the one for change. " Duo said looking down at his feet

" Well in the mean time why don't you just enjoy you're self Standing around looking like a dork isn't gonna help you...Take you're mind off of it ...Look there's Trowa " Danny said pointing towards Trowa and Quatre

They made their way over to them . They both had weird smile's on their face's as Duo and Danny walked up to them

" What's up with you too? " Danny asked cocking his head to the side

Trowa and Quatre gave each other a knowing glance and said " Nothing " at the same time

It was at that moment Danny caught wind of something They knew something was up why else would they look like that Danny grabbed Trowa's hand and pulled him off to the side out of ear shot of Duo and began to question him

" What's going on " Danny asked giving Trowa the evil eye

" Nothing man just enjoying the party " trowa said not making eye contact with Danny

" Bull shit " was all Danny said " Something's going on " He added

" Im telling you nothing's...He's here " Trowa whispered cutting himself off

" who's here " Danny asked looking in the detraction Trowa was but there was so many people he wasn't sure who he was looking at

" Huh? ...Oh nobody " trowa laughed to himself and walked away from Danny Leaving him in wonder. Danny stood there watching Trowa walk back over to Quatre and whisper something in his ear Quatre looked up at him with a big smile on his face and grabbed Duo by the arm and began to walk to the Balcony . Danny was now bound to find out what the hell was going on. He stormed up to Trowa

" Come on man Tell me what's going on? It's not like im gonna say anything to Duo" Danny said with puppy dog eye's

" Im under order's not to say a word " Trowa said with a grin

" I knew it you guy's are behind the masked man ne?"

" Im sorry that information is classified " Trowa simple stated

" So in other word's Yes...Is it Heero?" Danny asked with a hopeful glint in his eye

Trowa just looked at him with a smile on his face and walked away

" HA I Knew it , Damn im good " Danny laughed trailing behind Trowa

Duo stood next to Quatre sipping his wine trying to look calm but he felt like he was gonna explode. He finaly stopped playing with his jacket and moved onto swirling the end of his braid.

His eye's were brighter than they had been in the last few year's and the smile on his face was anything but fake as he looked down on the garden's below. He bent further over the railing and spotted some one in the shadow's watching from below He blinked a few time's thinking it was just that a shadow but when it moved he knew right away that there was somebody down there. It was a man for sure couldn't have been more that 6'1" . Duo put his glass down and made his way down the stair case that lead to the garden. He stoped at the bottom of the stair's and looked over at where the man was standing but he was gone. He shook his head and moved forward. Taking a small walk before heading back to the party hopeful that he might have a run in with who ever was watching him and Quatre. But no such luck He made it about 50 feet before he heard Danny calling for him to return. He stopped taking one last look around before turning on his heel and walked back to the party.

" I can only guess The masked man hasn't showed up yet huh? " Danny asked

" Well he hasn't showed himself no...But that doesn't mean he's not here so keep you're paw's off He might think something's going on between us " Duo said laughing

" You're not my type anyway's ..I like tall dark and hansom You're Tall pale and dorkesh " Danny said with a grin

" Thank's I feel so much better about myself now " Duo wined in a joking manner

" Has anybody ever told you , You act like a girl? " Danny asked

" I am gay You know " Duo pointed out

" Yeah so am I but you don't see me crying about my hair " Danny stated

" I was playing around you dork gesh " Duo said with a half smile on his face

" I like it better when You smile wide It bring's out you're eye's " came a voice from behind them

Both Duo and Danny turned around slowly to see the man standing behind them. For a moment neither said a word

" Oh wow " Danny stuttered

Duo just stood there staring at the man before him unable to form any type of word's to speak

" It's You " Duo finally managed to get out his voice cracked slightly

TBC

Who is it? Is it Heero...? Or somebody else? Read and find out :: grin's evilly ::

A/N: I know it's short sorry the next chapter will be longer R&R thanks


	4. Lost and Found

Chapter Three

Lost and Found

His Hair was shorter a lot shorter than it use to be but his eye's were the same Blue bright like the sky with out a cloud in sight. Other than his hair he hadn't changed much to say the least.

Hansom , charming and sexy. The only other man to make Duo weak in the knee's.

Trowa and Quatre stood to the side watching Duo's expression change from shock to Sadness almost. Quatre looked up to Trowa concern written all over his face as if maybe they had made a mistake.

There standing in front of Duo stood Zech's a smile on his face. A sparkle in his eye's. Duo knew back in the war Zech's had a thing for him but didn't think he'd ever act on it. But here he was standing before him his heart on his sleeve. Duo didn't know what to say or do he was at a lose for word's. He was fund of Zech's but not in that way. He forced a smile on his face a drew him into a hug. After a moment or two he pulled back

" It's good to see you again " Duo said with a smile on his face

" Yes it's been along time " Zech's said

" Um.. Yeah Hi Im Danny " Danny butted in his face glowing

" Oh Sorry Zech's this is my friend Danny , Danny this is Zech's a old friend from the war " Duo inter duce.

" Pleasure's Mine " Zech's greeted holding out his hand

" Oh no the pleasure is all mine " Danny said taking Zech's hand shaking it firmly

" So you're the man behind the mask ne? " Danny asked

Zech's just smiled at Duo confirming that he in fact was the masked man. Duo looked away slightly not wanting to make eye contact.

Silence fell over the group for a few moment's before Danny broke through

" I know you're here for Duo But would you care to dance? " Danny asked with hopeful eye's

Zech's smiled and nodded his head letting Danny lead him to the dance floor. Duo whom was relieved that the awkward moment was over for the time being Turned to Quatre and Trowa.

" Zeck's...? " Duo said half ass glaring at them

" he like's you and you too seemed to get along fine back in the day.. Seemed like a good idea at the time " Trowa said firmly

" I like him as a friend but nothing more...But damn it's a shame he cut his hair " Duo said smiling

Quatre just laughed while Trowa just nodded his head in agreement

" So how do you suggest I get out of this mess you caused me? With out hurting his feeling's? " Duo asked

" I...Don't think you're going to half to worry about that" Trowa stated looking over Duo's shoulder. Duo turned slightly looking over his shoulder and seen Danny and Zech's dancing. They looked like a happy little couple both laughing and holding each other closely. Duo smiled he knew Danny fancied Zeck's from the moment Danny laid eye's on Zeck's and happy that Zeck's looked content with Danny's company.

" It seem's you lost you're blind date " Trowa stated after Zeck's and Danny didn't stop at that song and went on to dance a few more song's.

" Im glad Save's me the trouble of having to tell Zeck's im not interested " Duo said grinning

" Well our little plain just went up in smoke " Quatre said frowning

" Quatre Im fine I don't need a man in my life " Duo stated placing his hand on Quatre's shoulder.

" How about a girl " Quatre asked grinning ear to ear

" Thank's but no thank's " Duo laughed

" Well I tried " Quatre said

Just as the night was coming to an end Danny and Zeck's walked back over to where the guy's were standing both smiling

" Im gonna give Zeck's a ride home " Danny said

" Ya'll are leaving I guess " Quatre asked

" Yeah I have a early meeting in the morning " Zeck's said placing his wine glass down

" Alright I'll talk to you later Danny , It was good seeing you again Zeck's " Duo said holding out his hand

" Zeck's smiled taking Duo's hand and pulling him into a hug

" Sorry I didn't get to spend some time with you to night but You're friend here kept me pretty busy to night " Zeck's said nodding towards Danny a smile on his face

" That's fine im sure we can catch up some other time " Duo suggested

" Yeah we should " Zeck's stated saying good bye to the other's Him and Danny left

Soon other's began to follow suit and say thanks and wish them a merry Christmas before leaving.

After about an hour or so the ballroom was empty all but The three men.

Duo flopped down on a chair taking a long sip of his wine.

" Well at least Danny landed a guy " Duo said grinning

" You'd land a guy if you'd just open up " Trowa stated

" I open up it's not my fault no one interest's me " Duo stated

" Lower you're stander's No one can compete with Heero " Quatre said looking Duo in the eye's

Duo just smiled he knew Quatre was right. That was his problem he was always comparing other men to Heero and none compared. To Duo if it wasn't Heero it wasn't any body He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help how he felt. Heero was his soul mate. Even if Heero didn't feel the same way

" Well I guess I better get home if im gonna get up early enough to be here on time in the morning " Duo said standing up

" Yeah well you better be here on time I don't want to wait any longer than I half to , to open my gift's up " Trowa said laughing nogging Quatre slightly in the side

Quatre and Duo laughed They said their good bye's and Duo made his way to his car. He stood by his door debating whether or not he should drive or call a cab . He felt a tad bit tipsy. He opened his door and sled into the driver's seat. Leaving the door open. He took a deep breath and started the car. Just as he was about to shut the door a body blocked the door. Duo looked up but couldn't see his face.

" Excuse me But I'd like to shut me door " Duo stated a little annoyed He leaned forward to get a look at the man blocking him from shutting the door.

Suddenly Duo felt nauseous , anxious and overwhelmed at the same time

" You've had a lot to drink to night , I don't think you should be driving " The man stated

Duo simple stared and for a moment he thought he was gonna throw up. Either because he had to much to drink or because of who was standing in front of him or both.

" He...Heero " Duo stuttered

TBC

A/N: Don't you just love them cliff hanger's:: Laugh's evilly ::

What will happen next? Read and find out . Have any idea's Let me know

Review's I love em' keep em' coming

- DarkAngel's Whisper


	5. Answer's

Chapter four

Answer's

They sat at the small table drinking coffee not talking Duo was growing more and more irritated by the minute. The silence was beginning to annoy him

" Why did you leave ? " Duo asked looking Heero dead in the eye's

Heero didn't say anything Just stared back into Duo's eye's making Duo feel uneasy after a few minute's pass Duo slammed his hand's down on the table and every head in the Café turned to look at him. His eye's were filled with anger and pain . It took everything Duo had not to let the tear's building behind his eye's fall.

" Answer me " Duo demanded

" I Had my reason's for leaving " Heero answered

" That's not an answer " Duo stated

" I left Because I had no other choice " Heero said taking a sip of his coffee

" You had a choice alright , You left because you choose to leave , to Leave Me " Duo said looking away. After a moment or so passed he picked up his key's to leave

" Don't Go Duo " Heero said taking hold of Duo's wrist

" Why? Why shouldn't I? You left me With out a second thought " Duo said pulling's his hand free and for a minute there felt guilt when he saw the pained look in Heero's eye's

" You said You wanted to talk but You're not talking " Duo added

At first Heero didn't say anything just stared at Duo as if he were debating whether or not to say what he really wanted to say.

" I ...I can't talk about it...Here . Can we go some place else " Heero asked

Duo thought for a moment then nodded and started for the door. Heero through down some money and followed Duo out to his car

The drive to Duo's apartment was silent. Duo kept his eye's on the road the whole way home.

He felt like he had just been thrown to the wolfs. His heart was racing Both from Anger and happiness at the fact that the love of his life was back and anger from the fact that he had left him for so many year's. He couldn't help but wonder where this was going to go. Was Heero going to stay in His life or was he gonna leave him again? Would they be together or was he going to be hurt once again. The thought's pained him and he prayed he'd get answer's soon

Duo pushed the door to his apartment open and walked in. Right away Duo knew somebody was in his apartment. He smiled at the pizza box sitting on the coffee table and made his way to the spare bedroom and knocked softly. He could hear somebody on the other side falling out of bed and scrambling to the door He heard the lock click and Danny Opened the door just enough for Duo to see the corner of the bed.

" Yeah? " Danny asked in a huff

" may I ask what the hell you're doing " Duo asked

" I...um..urrr. I thought you were going to stay at Quatre's and my sister had friend's over so I umm thought it would be ok if I stayed here tonight " Danny answered " It's ok right ? " Danny added

" Who's in there with you ? " Duo asked already knowing the answer

" Ummm Nobody im all by myself " Danny said closing the door a little more

" I seen his foot you reject " Duo said smiling

" Ah right um yeah it's Zechs " Danny admitted

" Well do me a favor stay in there Somebody's here and we really need to talk " Duo said backing away from the door

" Who's here? " Danny asked

" Heero " Duo answered knowing it was a mistake

" Heero? Are you for real wait a minute let me put my pants on I wanna meet him " Danny said closing the door but Duo put his hand on it to stop him

" No You can meet him later right now I need to talk to him so in the mean time go play but don't be to loud or I'll half to kick ya'll out " Duo joked and shut the door leaving Danny in a pout

Duo walked back into the living room to find Heero sitting on the couch looking at a photo of the two of them from back in the day.

" You kept this ? " Heero asked Holding up the photo

" Yeah It was the only one I had " Duo answered

" I have a copy " Heero admitted

" Really ? " Duo asked

" Yeah It's at my hotel im staying at " Heero stated

" Why are you staying at a hotel? " Duo asked sitting down on the love seat across from Heero

" Because I don't live around here...I'v been on L1 for the past 3 year's" Heero said putting down the photo

Duo sat there chewing his bottom lip for a minute before asking again

" Why did you leave and please tell me the truth I think after 3 year's of wondering I have a right to an answer " Duo stated

" I left because I was made too." Heero answered looking down

" What do you mean made too? " duo asked

" After the war The doctor ordered my return to L1 and since then i'v been under cover well up until last week that is " Heero sated looking up

" Under cover? What the hell for the war was over " Duo asked

" There was a group called 'Rebel' It formed only day's after the war ended and was a threat to peace. I was called in to join and bring them down" Heero answerd " I wasn't allowed to have any contact with any friend's or...lover's till my mission was completed " Heero added making eye contact why Duo

Duo and Heero sat there for a while in silence. A million thought's were running through Duo's mind. The anger he felt was pretty much gone at the answer he was just given He knew how Heero was when under order's. he wouldn't brake them for anybody not even for himself. Even if it cost him his life.

" Did You love me? " Duo asked looking away scared of the answer he would get

" Yes " Heero said

Duo was shocked by the answer. Heero felt something and for him no less

" Do you still Love me? " Duo asked still not looking at Heero he was almost sure that any feeling's Heero had for him was long gone but the answer he got was almost the braking point of his tear's

" I never stopped " Heero answered leaning forward and placeing his hand under Duo's chin turning his head to face him

TBC

A/N: Aww so sweet Heero Love's duo. What will happend Next I wonder?

R&R PLEASE thanks for reading by the way I hope you like it so far


	6. A New beginning

Chapter Five

A New beginning

"5 4 3 2 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR " The crowd cheered as the ball dropped some kissing to bring in the new year other's clapped and hugged each other raising their drink's in a sloppy manner due to the fact that they had been drinking most of the night.

The Ball room was brightly lite with crystal lighting hanging from the ceiling. And streamer's glittering in a silver hue. The Christmas tree was still standing in all it's glory in the middle of the room. Off to the right of the room by the make shift stage that was built for the band stood seven men and a young woman who were all smiling and laughing enjoying themself's. The New year seemed brighter than it did a few weeks ago.

" Well I don't know about any of you guy's but I think im gonna go dance " Danny declared taking Zech's by the hand and dragging him to the dance floor. Zech's looked over his shoulder giving the rest of them a quirky smile.

They watched as Danny spun Zech's around and plant a very long and loving kiss on Zeck's before moving to the beat of the music.

" Well you're plain didn't really go to waste Quatre " Duo joked " It just worked on the wrong guy " He added. With a grin.

" Yes well im glad it worked out in the end anyways " Quatre replied leaning into Trowa.

" I'd glad it didn't work out because I probable wouldn't be standing here " Heero laughed pulling Duo to him with a smile on his face

Duo laughed " You should drink more often " Duo said grinning

" Why's that ? " Heero asked

" Because When you drink you act almost human " Duo covered his mouth in a mock gesture " Did I just say that out loud? " Duo asked in a joking manner

Hilda started laughing and looked up at Wufie " Maybe You should start drinking It might have the same effect on you " She joked and the rest joined in with a laugh Wufie just glared and smacked Duo in the back

" That comment was you're fault " Wufie joked

Duo looked around with a hurt look on his face before grinning

" Why I never " He laughed

Later that Night

Duo and Heero walked into the Guest Bedroom Quatre had ready for them to stay the night. There was two large bed's with a night stand in the middle. The bed's were pulled down and ready to be slept in Their bag's were by the closet door. Duo Stood there looking around the room. It reminded him of the old day's during the war when They'd stay at the Winner home. He had never thought about it back then but it seemed odd to him now that even though there are plenty of room's for each of them They always seemed to share a room. Made Him wonder if Quatre did that for a reason. He made a mental note to ask him in the morning or When ever he woke up. He jumped slightly When Heero hugged him from Behind

" Penny for you're thought? " Heero asked

" I was just thinking This house as plenty of room's and yet back in the day We always shared a room. I was wondering Why Quatre always bunked us together.? Think He knew something we didn't back then? " Duo asked pulling away from Heero. Making his way to his duffel bag picking it up and throwing it on the bed.

" Could have He was always the one who could tell these thing's " Heero stated sitting down on the bed and pulling his shoe's off.

They both got ready for bed and sled into the bed leaving one empty bed. Heero placed his arm over Duo's side and pulled him close breathing in the smell of Duo's hair he closed his eye's. They laid there in the dark neither saying a word for a long time

" Are we ok? " Heero asked after awhile

" We will be " Duo said pushing his body closer to Heero's body.

They both Knew that they couldn't just start up where they left off. They had to rebuild what they had so many year's ago. They had to get to know each other all over again. They both had changed in more than one way. Neither was the boy they had known during the war. The only thing that hadn't changed was the fact that They Loved each other more than life it's self. That was one thing that would never change no matter how much time has passed.

The End

A/N: Yep That's the end I sry if you wanted more chapter's

REVIEW PLZ Thanks


End file.
